A Silent Plea For Help
by emma-cxrstairs
Summary: Five times Richard "Dick" Grayson saved his family and one time they saved him. Includes YJ team! First story, please review! Updates bi-weekly!
1. Chapter 1- Jason

A silent plea for help.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So, I've been wanting to write some Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson and co. one-shots lately, and I've been wondering what kind I should do. I decided to go with a family kind of theme, even though I'm not as educated as other people on the BatClan. The chapter may grow longer as they go on. So, 6 times Richard helped his family and one time they helped him. (There is going to be one chapter on the YJ team since I believe that's kind of like his second-family.) (Steph and Cas will be put into one chapter together)**

 **Quick note: the ages at the beginning of the story (this chapter) go like this:**

 **Dick: 16**

 **Jason: 14**

 **Tim:** **not in this chapter. (joining later)**

 **Stephanie:** **not in this chapter. (joining later)**

 **Cass:** **not in this chapter. (joining later)**

 **Damian: not in this chapter. (joining later)**

 **The ages will increase as chapters go on and perspectives and settings change.**

Chapter 1: Jason

Jason Todd, was, to say the least, just _slightly_ anti-social. He didn't have many friends, despite Dick's best efforts to convince him to make some. He hung out by himself at lunch, brooding over the amount of villains in Gotham City, or reading, or thinking of the best way to mess with Bruce and Dick next. He wasn't unpopular, or hated,but just kind of _there_. Invisible. Until that day, of course.

It was a sunny spring morning in Gotham, something that wasn't seen often, so Jason decided to bask in the warmth of the sun as he walked out of Gotham Academy, ready to make his way back to the Wayne Manor. He was kind of excited, because Bruce was going to let him patrol a part of the city on his own tonight, without even Dick. While school had been pretty boring, as usual, at least he had the night to look forward to. He felt - surprisingly- in a good mood, which didn't happen often. Of course, it must have been too good to be true, since just a minute later, as he turned the corner to a less busy street, he was tripped and fell flat on his face. His phone fell out of his pocket and skittered a few feet away from him. He glared up, and found three of the older students from his school sneering down at him. They were some of the worst bullies in the school, he'd heard, and unfortunately, very bright. You couldn't attend Gotham Academy if you weren't. He got up and stared at them, wondering who was going to speak first.

"Well, look who it is. Jason Todd, fake son of Bruce Wayne." The biggest one- Randy, Jason thought his name was- sneered. " You guy's think he might have some extra money he wants to give us? Since he has so much of it anyway."

The other two boys nodded in agreement, and Jason sighed. He knew he could take these three losers down in less than five minutes, but honestly, he was kind of tired, and didn't really want to deal with this now. On top of that, Bruce's words rang in his head. He couldn't do anything that might give away his identity as Robin, and a quiet 14 year old boy taking down three 16 year-old's _might_ just raise a few questions. "You guys go to Gotham Academy, so you must be rich. Why would you even want money from me?" said, keeping his voice bored and uninterested.

"Why spend any of my Mama's money when I can spend yours?" Randy said. He snapped his fingers -which was a bit too cliche for Jason's taste- and his two goons leaned closer to Jason. One of them, a tall boy with curly red hair swung a punch at him, and Jason ducked just in time for it to miss. This was going to be _way_ too easy. There were few pedestrians on this street, but those who caught sight of the fight hurried there way down to get away. This was Gotham, after all, and it was better not to get into the middle of these things.

"Whats wrong Todd? Can't take a punch? I thought you'd be used to it by now." Randy growled, and Jason, caught off guard, froze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, _does_ beat you everyday, doesn't he?' Red Hair jeered.

"No, he doesn't."

"Aw, c'mon, don't lie for your daddy. Just admit it already. He beats you just like he beat that goody two-shoes brother of yours."

"I'll say it again. He never lays a hand on me. What make you think that?" Jason's voice was dangerously low. He glanced back at them, wondering where the third one went, and got his answer as he felt someone kick his back, causing him to fall over once more. He coughed as Randy gave his answer.

"You come to school with a new bruise or broken bone. And there is no way those were all accidents. Obviously Daddy Dearest is using you as a punching bag." He added when he saw that Jason was about to interject. Jason felt another kick in his back, and a chorus of snickers rang out.

Jason felt a growl forming deep in his throat. They wanted to play it like this? Fine. He got up, and punched Randy in the face. Randy staggered back, holding his hand to his bleeding mouth and scowling."you little-"

His sentence got cut off as Jason punched him once more, this time in the stomach. he was about to hit him again when he felt his hand being pulled behind his back. It was Red Hair and The Other One, grinning maliciously as he struggled to pull his arms free. Forget Bruce's rules, he was going to go all-out on these punks. He was about to kick his legs up and do a back-flip when he was kicked in the stomach by Randy. He spat out blood, falling into a heap on the ground, the other two still holding his arms back. Okay, so maybe he couldn't beat these three guys on his own physically in a fight. Not head-on, anyway. He would have to outsmart them, get out of their grasp. He felt another kick in his stomach, this one even harder than the last. He needed to think his way out of this, but he couldn't even keep his head straight. But he knew, once he got out of this, he would definitely get his revenge. As Robin, maybe. Jason glanced to the side, and noticed his phone vibrating on the ground a few feet away. Out of pure instinct, he reached to get it, but he stopped as something collided with his face.

There was a punch, this time hitting his nose and mouth. He could hear Randy taunting him, but he was too busy coughing up blood and spit to understand the words being spoken. It was obvious that these guys didn't want money, they just wanted someone to use as a punching bag. Besides Jason would never give in and give them his money even if that _was_ what they were after. He was a lot of things, but he wasn't a push-over. He couldn't beat these guys on his own right now, not in his current state. Well, maybe he could, if he had a second to breathe. But with the way these guys were punching and kicking him relentlessly showed that they weren't gonna stop anytime soon. A little help from Dick would be good right about now.

As if Jason's thoughts had conjured him right out of thin air, Dick appeared right in front of him, and punched Randy in the face, even harder than Jason had. That sent him falling to the floor, and he hit his head on the ground, rendering him unconscious. Red Hair and The Other One let go of Jason's arms and backed away slowly, fear showing clearly in their eyes.

"Leave us alone, Circus Freak!" Red Hair spat. The Other One snarled his support. Dick was only about a year older than both of them, but taller and better built. With Jason by his side, even these losers knew they would lose, and Jason knew that Dick would hardly break a sweat.

"Don't try and come after my brother again, and you've got yourselves a deal." Dick's voice was drawling, bored, but his eyes conveyed a different message. _Mess with my brother again, and I'll make sure you'll regret it._ He was inflicting what Jason called _The Bat Glare_ upon them, something that could bring even Superman down to his knees. Jason hoped to master it himself soon. The two boy turned on their heels and ran away. Without Randy. Dick walked over to Jason, who was still sitting on the ground, and reached out his arm. Jason waved it away, attempting to get up by himself.

"You okay?" Dick asked, eyebrow raised.

"Fine." Jason muttered, wiping blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. He stumbled, and Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder to steady him. How pathetic. Once Bruce heard about this from Dick, he was surely going to fire Jason from being robin. He was supposed to be robin for goodness sake, and he couldn't even take down a few bullies? "What are you even doing here?' He asked, shrugging Dick's hand off and trying his best not to sound hostile. From the way Dick's eyebrow raised even higher, he'd say he hadn't done a very good job. even though he and Dick went to the same school, they didn't interact much in it, something Bat-Man had told them to do to make sure no-one drew the connections. And Dick hadn't even been at school that day, instead at some charity gala all the way in StarCity. Bruce hadn't been able to make it, so he'd asked Dick to go in his place.

"Alfred told me to call you and tell you to pick up some groceries on the way home tonight, and I did. You didn't pick up your phone, and then Bruce got really worried- though he didn't show it, of course, you learn to tell these things- and told me to find you and check if everything's alright. And I found you like this." Dick told him. Jason glanced at his phone, which was still lying on the floor, thankfully unharmed. He picked it up and turned it on.

 _4 missed calls from_ ** _Dick,_** it read.

"Thanks," Jason mumbled, glancing away from Dick and walking towards the direction of the Manor. He could feel Dick's eyes trained in his direction.

"Hey," He called out suddenly, making Jason stop in his tracks, "If they ever bother you again, tell me."

"Sure." Jason said, as Dick caught up with him.

"I won't tell Bruce what happened, is that's what you're worried about." Dick told him, and though Jason was surprised that Dick read him that easily, he hid it well.

"I wasn't worried about that," Jason lied, and continued walking. Dick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously. If they even threaten you, give me a call. I'll sort them out." Dick said with serious eyes.

Jason gave him a small smile, and hoped it came off as genuine. "Thanks, but hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully." Agreed Dick, and together they walked down the street. "We should still get you checked out by Alfred when we get home, though." He added.

Jason hummed a reply. He knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to tell Dick if those bullies ever came near him again. He was going to handle his own problems. He was going to train, and get better at fighting until he was better than even Dick. He was going to get back at those bullies not only for him, but for everyone else they'd ever bothered as well. Jason wouldn't need Dick to help him again after this.

Still, it was nice to know that his brother always had his back.

 **So... this story added up to a total of about 1.8 k words, excluding the Author's notes. If there are any mistakes, please point them out to me in the reviews so that I can correct them And, as much as I know that this sounds really cliche, please review! It doesn't have to be praise, just give me your feed back or any ideas you have or anything you'd like to see in this story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **AnnabetHerondale.**


	2. Chapter 2-Tim

**Hey guys, im really sorry, but I won't be able to update until this friday-saturday! (it's currently Sunday for me) I planned to update today, but I was out all day and didn't get the chance. I have most of it done though, so I'll post about half of it and replace the chapter with the whole thing when its ready. Sorry again! Keep in mind that I haven't checked over it and it is unedited, so sorry in advance if there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!**

If Tim was going to be honest, he enjoyed going out on patrol with Nightwing even more than he did with Batman. It didn't happen often, since Nightwing wasn't a sidekick, he was a full-blown hero, and therefore had responsibilities, but every once in a while Batman would tell Tim to join Nightwing during patrol for a certain sector of Gotham, leaving the two boys alone. Most nights that Tim went out on patrol with Dick, he spent joking around, enjoying quality time with the guy he considered his older brother.

Tonight, however, Tim couldn't enjoy all that time he had to spend, because he was dead on his feet. He'd pulled two all-nighters, following a lead on a villain who had recently escaped prison, the Riddler. It had been tiring, but it paid off, since they planned to capture Riddler the following night. At least, that had been the plan.

Robin and Nightwing had been patrolling their sector, surprisingly silent, due to Tim's lack of energy, when they'd heard a loud Boom! From a few blocks away. Tim shared a look with Dick, and took off sprinting toward the source of the sound. Tim just followed the sound of panicked screams. Once they got there, Tim wasn't all that surprised to find a burning building, the flames rising higher each second. It was Starlabs, a nine-story building dedicated to science. He turned to Nightwing, who gave him a small nod, and together they entered the building, from which they could hear screams coming from. He heard Nightwing ask a man in a science coat what happened.

"I...I think a machine on the seventh floor malfunctioned."The man told him. "It was a prototype for a new type of energy source of some sort. Lots of power. It caused a small explosion, but it was close to a lot of other prototypes, causing a domino-effect. "

Nightwing nodded his thanks and told the man to get away from the building. Together, Robin and Nightwing searched the building, looking for anyone who had been trapped in the debris. Robin struggled to keep up with Nightwing, still exhausted from the lack of sleep. He stumbled as he sprinted up the next flight of stairs, and braced himself for the fall, but Nightwing grabbed his arm and steadied him. Tim took a deep breath before continuing. When they reached the top, Tim asked, "The machine- do you think it was sabotaged?"

Nightwing shook his head. "I don't think so. Sometimes things like this just happen."

They kept searching the building, finding four men and six women who needed help getting out. Each time, Robin would escort them out of the building while Nightwing kept searching for more. Once they'd finally reached the ninth floor, they stopped to take a breath.

"Be careful," Nightwing warned, "Most of this stuff is probably explosive."

Tim was about to retort that he knew that already when a small sound caused him to freeze. It was the sound of a young girl, crying and whimpering in the next room.

Tim and Dick sprinted through the hall and entered the room from which the sound was coming. There they found a girl, sitting there and sobbing loud, heartbreaking cries. She couldn't have been younger than twelve, just two years younger than Tim. He glanced to the lump next to her, and felt his knees lock up when he realised those were her parents lifeless bodies. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and sprinted across the room to the girl, scooping her up into his arms and jumping out of the window, onto the fire escape. Nightwing followed him out, and once they got down all the way to the bottom, Nightwing knelt down next to the girl, raising a hand to stop the police who were coming to get her. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. After a moment, he leaned back, and gave the girl a questioning glance. The girl nodded, and gave Dick a big hug, who made a muffled sound of surprise in response. The girl released him, and walked over to join the police, a hard look determination set on her face. She wiped her tears away one last time, and Tim wondered what Dick could have possibly said to her to cause such a change. One of the police officers, a young one who Tim hadn't seen before, walked over to them.

"We've got the rest of this handled," The cop told them, "But thank you so much for your help."

Dick gave him a nod, before sharing a glance with Tim. They started to run away from the building, planning to finish the patrol. There was silence between them as they patrolled, though Tim believed that may have been partly his fault. He could barely think straight, he was so tired. He groaned inwardly as he realized that he had school in the morning, and he had to capture the Riddler the following night. He probably wasn't going to get a full night of sleep for another couple of nights. He glanced at Dick, wondering if he was as tired as Tim was, and froze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver, so small that if he hadn't glanced up he wouldn't have noticed it. He nudged Nightwing, who narrowed his eyes in the direction Tim's head was tilted.


End file.
